


Ka'ra

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [12]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Child Loss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Late Night Writing, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Theka'rawatch over Mandalorians - and when they find a way to talk to them, well. They do so.
Relationships: Haat Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Haat Kenobi & Jango Fett
Series: Deliver Us AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 22
Kudos: 191





	Ka'ra

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday night thanks to the enablers on the Deliver Us Discord and I wasn't sure about posting it but they said I should so. Here we are. I suggest heavily having read the previous part of the series, It Starts Like This, to make sense of everything, as it is a direct consequence of some of the things.
> 
> I cannot say for sure if this is AU to Deliver Us or missing canon yet.

_Tell them_ , the Force and the _ka’ra_ urge Haat. _Tell them, please, ad’ika._

And so, he does.

*

Jango is… slightly unnerved by Haat’s presence. It’s the first time it’s just the two of them, and it’s obvious the man doesn’t know how to act around him, which is fair considering how Naak welcomed him. Jango also knows that Haat rarely talks out loud. Obi-Wan warned him, before entrusting him with his son.

“Here”, Jango says, handing him a rifle to deconstruct and clean while he does the same with his blasters.

Haat is quick and efficient, his moves obviously practiced, even though there is none of that rigorous automatism his clone brothers have. The _vod’ike_ are different, and not just because they’re Force-sensitive.

_“Buir”_ , Haat calls, and something inside of Jango melts away with warmth and relief.  
“Yes, _ad’ika?”_ he replies, not looking up – he knows, by now, that Haat won’t be looking at him.

Still, to be called _buir_ … It settles something within him.

“The _ka’ra_ have a message for you”, Haat says, still utterly focused on the rifle in his hands.

It is a strange choice of words.

“They want you to know that Jas’vod is with _ba’buir_ Jaster. _Kaysh darasuum_.”

There is a second of simple astonishment, before Jango realizes what Haat means. What he _said_. He takes a deep breath and brings his trembling fist to his mouth, standing up and moving away. He doesn’t get far before he’s breaking down into harsh, heaving sobs, clutching at his shirt like his heart is breaking anew. Settles a palm over his flat stomach, remembers how it felt, round and full.

He falls to his knees when Haat takes his hand, staring back at a young face oh so similar to his own. Haat gently wipes his tears and brings their foreheads together for a soft keldabe kiss. Jango feels something warm settle over him, and he knows at once this is the Force, this is Haat’s doing.

“ _Jate’ca, cyare_ ”, Myles voice says, and it’s a memory, one he has buried deep because it hurts. “ _Cyarese_ ”, he adds with a laugh, palms around his stomach. “ _Jate’ca_ , Jast’ika.”

The feeling melts away and Jango is left with an impression of his _buir_ , smiling gently, of his large, calloused palm cupping his cheek.

_“Cuyi kotep, Jan’ika.”_

A child’s laughter. Dark curls, blue skin, unspeakable joy. _Jast’ika_. Nothing more than an impression, but the warmth it leaves behind, into his soul, is very real.

“ _Vor runi entye_”, Jango finally breathes, pressing a kiss to Haat’s cheek, before he draws him into his arms.

Haat hugs him back.

“ _N’entye, buir_ ”, he replies.

*

“ _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_ ”, Haat says, and it comes out of nowhere.  
“Who?” Rex asks.  
“Arrow”, Haat replies. “The _ka’ra_ have him, now. _Ba’buir_ Jaster will take care of him, and all the others.”

Rex stills.

Arrow is the name one of his batchmates chose for himself, a few days before he got decommissioned. Eventually, his whole batch was decommissioned. Not all of them were named. Haat is frowning as he cleans his armour.

“It wasn’t their time”, Haat says. “But the Force itself cannot stop death without some help.”  
“I doubt the Force wanted us clones”, Rex replies, slightly bitterly.

Haat blinks.

“Why would you think that? The Force _loves_ us. Why do you think it bothered to give us all a different identity? Luminous being, we are. Not this crude matter.”  
“The _Kaminiise_ said something different about us. ‘From water you are born, in fire you die. Your bodies seed the stars.’”

Haat looks up and smiles.

“Everything dies. It is the nature of the Force. But the Force loves us… the _Kaminiise_ weren’t wrong in that. Our _vode_ seed the stars.”

Rex stares back at him, uncomprehending, until Haat reaches out. The Force always feels strange to him, when a Jedi uses it on him, but he recognizes the feelings he associated with his batchmates and- _Stars_. It isn’t just a saying, then. The _ka’ra_ , saying that their bodies seed the stars.

Merely marching far away, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kaysh darasuum_ : He is eternal.  
>  _Jate'ca_ : good night.  
>  _Cuyi kotep, Jan’ika_ : Be brave, Jan'ika.  
>  _Vor runi entye_ : I accept a soul debt.  
>  _N'entye_ : No debt.  
>  _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_ : Not dead, merely marching far away.
> 
> ‘From water you are born, in fire you die. Your bodies seed the stars.’ is a sentence from The Cestus Deception.


End file.
